1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stands for nail work, and, more particularly, to those stands that are ergonometrically designed to permit the patron to comfortably rest his arm and hand on the stand while permitting the nail work technician to easily manipulate the patron's fingers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been several devices designed in the past to facilitate the work of manicure personnel. One of these devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,331 issued to Becker, et al., on Apr. 10, 1990. As disclosed in this patent, the invention includes a base that grips the tabletop and is designed to resist sliding. A wrist support is adjustably mounted to the base and keeps the hand elevated so that the proper manicure treatment can be administered. However, it is very difficult for a user to relax his hand from the wrist out. Furthermore, the finger support bar 44 prevents a nail worker to readily manipulate the fingers.